In The Name of Knowledge
by SomeSithLord
Summary: Research leads Thanaton to find out about Darth Drear. A meeting being held provides the perfect moment to find out more from a certain headmaster about the old Sith Lord.


Notes: I was wondering what would happen if Thanaton and Scabrous crossed paths. One looks for knowledge and the other has it.

* * *

3653 BBY

Darth Thanaton always willing to go as far as he could to get his hands on some ancient scroll or Holocron was pouring over something he had recently acquired. It was late and the halls remained silent. The late hours provided him the perfect environment for deep study.  
Tonight he had found a treasure trove of information. There was mention of a Darth Drear who has built an academy on a frozen planet. Thanaton felt the very familiar feeling of excitement in his chest.

He knew of this academy and that it currently had a headmaster. His discovery of the old Sith Lord happened at an opportune time. Once every few years headmasters from the Sith Academies would meet and discuss teachings and how to run the academies.  
One was happening this week in two days. He would find the current headmaster and gain what knowledge he could from him then. In the meantime, he had to continue his reading and see to his apprentice. Perhaps he would contact this headmaster himself before his arrival.

Odacer-Faustin was cold even during the height of the day. The winds tore past the dark figure making his way to the main hanger. He was to be at Dromund Kaas tomorrow. Scabrous was not the most social of individuals. However, he followed orders and would be attending a meeting of headmasters.  
He kept in contact with them as they are colleagues of sorts. If one of them had a problem and the other had an answer then they helped. The transfer of students also required them to see who would be coming in and going.

Darth Scabrous boarded his private ship and informed his HK droid of their destination. He settled in for their trip wondering how this would go. There was a lot for him to do in regards to the Holocron he had found that was back in his lab. His thoughts got interrupted by the ping of the ships' communications. He looked up at it and nodded to his droid. The figure of a man in ornate looking robes appeared.

"Greetings I am Lord Thanaton a member of the Dark Council. I am head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge and I am aware of you attending the meeting tomorrow. There is a matter I need to discuss with you when you arrive." This man was higher up then he was and he knew to say no could end badly even for him. He really could care less considering he did have vast amounts of knowledge himself. Considering how old the library at the academy was.

"I will send word when I arrive."

Thanaton nodded before flickering out. Scabrous had a feeling things would be getting serious quickly when he arrived. Meanwhile, Thanaton was trying to curb his excitement. The prospect of getting new information like this was almost euphoric for him. Scabrous settled in and looked out the window thinking of what he could possibly want from him. If it was the Holocron and he had a feeling in his gut that it was. He wasn't going to give it up easily. At least he could get some sleep before they got there.

When he awoke they had just entered the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas. Soon enough they started to land and he waited near the ramp. "Stay on the ship unless I say to leave." The HK droid nodded and sat in the pilots' seat. Scabrous made his way off his ship and then towards the Imperial Citadel. Keeping a good walking pace so no one would try and get in his way. The doors to the citadel loomed over him like a gaping maw. They opened on their own and he walked in. The citadel had changed little at all since he last saw it years ago.

"Lord Scabrous?"

He turned and saw a young man with brown hair standing to his left. Cocking a brow at him he spoke "Yes?". The man bowed his head "My name is Rolan Darth Thanaton is my Master. He sent me to wait for your arrival." At least this was going smoothly so far.

"If you will follow me I will lead you to my masters' personal library. He is waiting for you there."


End file.
